Savior No More
by Mija-Lenron
Summary: Pan smirked as he watched Emma from his perch in a tree. As he predicted, little miss Savior was crumbling. When his plan came to fruition, Emma truly would be alone. This was only the beginning. Emma wouldn't be leaving Neverland - Pan never let his toys get away. And what a great plaything Emma would be.
1. Prologue

**Oh hey guys! So I've been LOVING this new season of OUAT. Peter Pan is one of my favorite childhood stories, and I'm so excited about this dark spin that's being put on it in the show. So I've decided to expand on that! And the sexual tension going on between Pan and Emma? Uhm, hello? There's no way I can't do something with that.**

**There's only so far the show is going to go... I'm going to push it further.**

**(Also the rating is T for now... but that will most likely change.)**

* * *

The world seemed darker than she remembered. Not that she had ever been a very optimistic or positive person, but hiding the truth - even from herself – had kept her life that much brighter. Now that she had said it out loud, all those doubts and fears and the horrible crushing loneliness she'd been suppressing for years came crashing down on her.

"I'm an orphan…" Emma whispered to the empty jungle around her. The leaves blew in a sudden gust of wind and seemed to agree with her.

Technically she had her parents now. Snow and Charming were sweet, and they were really trying to connect with Emma. But that didn't erase the years of feeling abandoned and alone, being handed off over and over from one foster family to another. How was she supposed to take guidance and wisdom and form a parental bond with people the same age as her? People she had been without for most of her life?

Her strong exterior had been cracking ever since she got to Neverland. Neil's death, Henry being taken from her, and now being forced to say what she'd been too scared to say her entire life… Suddenly Emma didn't feel very strong.

The only thing she could think of to fix this was to find Henry. Henry had become her rock the past couple years. In her mind, forming a bond with him, truly becoming his mother and erasing all thoughts of abandonment within him would make herself okay too. If she could be a mother for Henry, then she'd at least have some part of a family that felt real to her.

Emma pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at the night sky. "I'm coming, Henry. I'll find you."

* * *

Pan smirked as he watched Emma from his perch in a tree. As he predicted, little miss Savior was crumbling. When his plan came to fruition, Emma truly would be alone. This was just the beginning. Emma wouldn't be leaving Neverland - Pan never let his toys get away. And what a great plaything Emma would be.

He could see how strong she pretended to be when other people were around. She had fire, to be sure. No one could say Emma didn't have courage. But there was more vulnerability to her than even she realized. And Pan was going to pull all of it out of her – each time more agonizing than the next.

She was a challenge. And Pan never backed down from a challenge. Just like he had big plans for Henry, he had big plans for Emma. This was going to be the most fun he'd had in hundreds of years. One girl, after all, was worth more use than twenty boys.

He longed to jump down to the forest floor and toy with her in her sad state… but there would be time for that later. Better let her dwell on her new found doubts. Pan took one last look at her, grinning as he disappeared into the shadows. "See you later, lost girl…"

* * *

**This is truly only the beginning. Get ready! And review if you like it so far! See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Whaaaaat? Two chapters in a week? For me that's pretty much unheard of haha. But I'm just really into this pairing right now, and the fact that she show is currently on the air (compared to my other fanfics, this is a first haha) is serving as great inspiration.**

**I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome. Reviews definitely push me to update faster. So those of you who read and like my story, make sure to leave me a review!**

**So here's the official Chapter 1!**

* * *

Emma had longed to go to Neverland when she was a little girl. The idea of being swept away by a boy who would never grow old, who could fly, and who had marvelous adventures, seemed incredible. She used to dream that she was Wendy and that Peter Pan came knocking at her window. He would save her from the foster system and make her forget her loneliness.

Pan and the lost boys would be her true family. And she wouldn't feel left out and alone anymore – everyone there would be an orphan just like her.

Of course, as she grew up, she stopped believing in fairy tales. Emma stopped wishing that someone would come save her, or that her parents would miraculously show up and want her again. She realized that the only way she would be saved is if she saved herself. So she grew her supremely tough outer skin, built walls to protect herself, and she made it to adulthood.

Thinking back on her younger self, she wondered how she would've felt being in this Neverland. This was no Disney movie. Pan wasn't the happy, innocent, fun-and-games boy her books described. Neverland wasn't a glowing, beautiful, magical place where she instantly felt at home. Everything about this place felt dark and tainted.

Although she had to wonder if a part of that was due to her general demeanor and thoughts as of late. Neverland did change depending on the people in it. Emma had thought Pan was the controller of the environment, as her books told her when she was younger, but her experience on Hook's boat proved that to be untrue.

If she weren't having these conflicting and torrential thoughts, would Neverland seem like a happier place?

Emma was abruptly lurched out of her thoughts as her foot caught on a root on the forest floor. She stumbled forward, catching herself by clutching the closest thing in front of her. "While I'm flattered you're falling for me, Swan, I never imagined you'd be this handsy in present company."

She realized she was holding herself up using Hook's coat. Emma quickly pulled her arms back, and tried to hide the embarrassed flush that crept up to her face. Hook grinned and winked at her. "Oh grow up, Hook." She retorted, stomping past him.

"Not that I mind!" he called after her.

Emma pulled out her map and tried to ignore him. Though she knew his teasing was all in good fun, she didn't need that right now. It reminded her too much of Neil, and she couldn't afford to dwell on him. That was one subject she needed to keep bottled up until she got out of this place.

Mary Margret ran up to walk next to Emma, touching her arm lightly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just stumbled, that's all." Emma looked from the map to their surroundings, shifting her path slightly to the right. Everything looked the same here – she felt like they were all walking in circles.

"Seems like Hook is being his normal charming self," Mary Margaret commented with a smile.

"Yeah well, I could use less of his charming self and more of his supposed Neverland intel," Emma retorted, folding up the map and tucking it into her belt. "For someone who was in Neverland for as long as he says he was, he really hasn't been that helpful."

"If we're lucky, we won't need to be here much longer," Mary Margaret said calmly, putting her arm around Emma's shoulders. "How far are we from Pan's camp?"

"Not too far. We're going to have to stop for the night, but then we should be able to reach it by dusk tomorrow." Emma let Mary Margaret's arm stay in place for a few moments before stepping to the side a bit, letting the embrace fall. After admitting to feeling like an orphan the night before, things between Emma and Mary Margaret had been a bit strained. She knew that Mary Margaret felt horrible, and it wasn't her intention to make her feel that way. Neither of them could say anything to make the other feel better. So they were keeping surface level conversations and attempting to pretend that everything was normal – at least while everyone else was around. Emma knew that Mary Margaret was going to try and talk about it as soon as they got some alone time. Thankfully that wouldn't be for a while yet.

How could Emma tell Mary Margaret that she still didn't feel like she had parents? That she didn't feel close to her newly found family? That she wasn't sure she could ever feel a true bond with them? And worst of all, even though Emma knew the circumstances surrounding her abandonment were not Mary Margaret or David's fault, she still hadn't forgiven them.

"Can I see the map?" Mary Margaret broke the silence and reached out her hand. Emma nodded and handed it to her. Suddenly Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's arm and stopped her. "No, Emma, we're heading in the wrong direction."

"What? That's impossible! I've been following the map this whole time!" Emma snatched the map from Mary Margaret and studied it. Sure enough, the marked location of Pan's camp was back in the complete opposite direction.

"Are you that hopeless that you've been holding it upside down?" Regina asked, annoyance dripping from every word, walking up to stand in front of Emma.

Emma glared at Regina, the signature Swan scowl beginning to spread across Emma's face. "Yes, Regina. I've been holding the map upside down this whole time. I guess I just never learned how to read a map all these years."

Regina opened her mouth to retort, when Hook interrupted, "It's not you, Swan. It's Pan." Hook joined the circle with David. "He's moved it."

"Moved it? How can you move a camp that far this quickly?" Mary Margaret asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Don't ask me. But Pan would never have made it this easy. Didn't you think it was strange that he would just hand over his location with only one puzzle to solve? He's not that nice. Trust me."

"Well how are we supposed to get there if it keeps moving?" Regina folded her arms across her chest. "What's the point of having the map anyway? I say we just screw the map and use magic. We should've done that in the first place."

Mary Margaret and David immediately argued against it, and before Regina could try and defend her reasoning, Emma stepped in.

"Magic always has a price, Regina, and I'm not risking that. This is Henry we're trying to find. Are you that careless that you would use magic that could put him in danger? No, we're doing this right. If that means playing Pan's games, so be it."

* * *

After much arguing on what to do next, and frustration apparent from everyone, David suggested that they make camp for the night and figure it out in the morning. It was almost dark, and wandering around at night with a map that kept changing on them did not seem like the best idea.

They lit a fire and one by one they all began to fall asleep. Emma was sitting on a fallen tree a bit further from the fire than everyone else, using a stick to trace patterns and random designs in the dirt at her feet. As Emma expected, Mary Margaret waited until she and Emma were the last ones awake, and came to sit next to her.

"Emma, can we talk?" She asked, her hands clasped nervously in her lap. Emma nodded, keeping her gaze on her dirt designs. Whatever kept her from looking at Mary Margaret.

"I know last night was hard… And I know I can't make up for the time that was taken from us – not entirely. But I want to try. It's this place, Emma. It's this place, it's losing Neil and Henry, it's Pan and his games…" Emma flinched at the mention of Neil, forcing herself to focus on the patterns she was drawing. This was not the time or place to grieve. Once she started, she wouldn't be able to stop. The longer she thought about him, the harder it was to put it out of her mind.

"It's making you feel more alone and isolated. But you need to know that you aren't alone. David and I are here, and we love you. We love you with all our hearts." Mary Margaret reached out and grasped Emma's free hand in hers.

"And we will find Henry, and bring him home. You have a family, Emma. I know it may not feel like it here in this place, but you do."

Emma nodded, pausing in her tracing to glance over at Mary Margaret. "I know," she said quietly. "I'm glad you're here. And you're right – something about this place is getting to me." Emma paused, not sure if she wanted to continue. Not sure exactly how to explain what she was feeling. Taking a breath, she kept on. "It's like it's drawing out all those feelings from when I was a girl. All those feelings I've been trying to forget."

Mary Margaret squeezed Emma's hand reassuringly, urging her to continue. "I just need to keep reminding myself that what's done is done, and I need to focus on what I have now, and what's important." Emma forced a smile and bumped her shoulder lightly against Mary Margaret's. "I'll be okay."

* * *

Mary Margaret finally fell asleep, curled up in David's arms. Emma tried to sleep, but she couldn't get relaxed. Her thoughts were running wild, and she couldn't slow them down. She needed a walk to clear her head.

Making sure the campfire was always in her sight, she started walking through the woods. She turned a corner and stopped short when she saw Pan leaning against a tree, watching her. "We meet again, Lost Girl," he said with a smirk. "How are you doing on finding my camp?"

Emma scowled at him, folding her arms across her chest. "What kind of map did you give me? Why does your location keep changing?"

"Well it wouldn't be fun if you found us right away, would it? I had to make it more interesting." He pushed himself away from the tree and started stepping towards Emma. "I told you that the map would reveal itself to you when you accept who you truly are."

"Yeah, and we did that bit already. I grew up without parents, I'm an orphan, I get it. So why is the map changing?"

"If you want to find out where Henry is, there's another step." Pan began circling Emma, like a lion stalking its prey. "You're conflicted, Lost Girl. There are things you aren't saying – things you aren't dealing with. Your own deflection is hiding the real location."

Emma didn't like having to turn to keep Pan in her eyesight. He was making her uncomfortable. This was absurd! A teenager was making her uncomfortable. Emma needed to pull herself together.

"How about some specifics, Pan. What do I need to do?"

Pan suddenly lunged towards her, and Emma, surprised, stumbled backwards, her back slamming into a tree. Pan leaned in, getting way too close for Emma's comfort. She pulled out her knife and pointed it at his chest. "Careful, Emma," Pan warned with a glint in his eye, "If you kill me, you'll never find Henry."

Emma pressed the knife into Pan, just enough to make a small dent in his clothing – not enough to break through. "I'm not going to kill you. But your games are really making me want to hurt you."

"You are awfully cute when you're trying to be threatening. Has anyone ever told you that?" Pan said with a smirk. Emma pressed the knife in harder, glaring at him. She didn't like how he was looking at her. He was a kid – he shouldn't be looking at her like that.

"The map, Pan. What do I need to do to stop the location from changing?"

"Oh don't be boring, Emma," Pan chastised, rolling his eyes. "If I told you everything, that would ruin the game. I think you know what you have to do. You've accepted who you are. Now you need to accept the other truths you've been hiding from."

Pan paused and shook his head, studying Emma. "Poor little Lost Girl. You've been lying to yourself for so long. Do you even know what's real anymore?" He reached out and brushed some hair from Emma's face. Emma slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, shoving him away from her.

Pan laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Testy, aren't we? Did I strike a nerve?"

"I'm getting my son back, and then we're leaving this place. You aren't going to win here, Pan," Emma said sternly, her knife still out just in case he tried anything.

"As you say," Pan nodded, his ever-growing smirk still on his lips. "But I think differently. You may find Henry soon enough. But no one leaves Neverland unless I let them. And I don't know if I want to let you go, Emma. I quite like having you here." His eyes travelled over Emma's form and he nodded appreciatively. "And I think you'll come to like it too," He finished, his eyes landing back on Emma's.

"Hook left. And so did Neil. Clearly there are some loopholes to that rule."

"You might want to ask Hook about the details of his departure," Pan said with a laugh. "I don't think he's been quite as truthful about that as you may think." He tilted his head a bit and frowned before asking, "But who is this Neil? I don't think I know a Neil."

Emma gritted her teeth, silently cursing herself for even bringing him up. She had a feeling Pan knew exactly who she was talking about. He seemed to know everything about the people in Neverland, no matter how long they had been there. "You would know him as Baelfire."

Pan snapped his fingers, his face lighting up theatrically. "Ah, Baelfire! Yes I know him quite well. He was such fun while he was here. How's he doing, by the way?" He grinned at Emma, his expression telling her that Pan knew what had happened to Neil. He just wanted to hear her say it.

Okay. This conversation was over. If Pan wanted her to play his little game to find Henry, fine. But that was as far as it went. "I'll find a way to leave this place." Emma sheathed her knife, and started walking back towards the camp. She stopped next to Pan for a moment. "Henry won't be with you much longer. And neither will I. You may be in control now, but I'll be taking that from you very soon." She stepped away from him, heading towards the campfire in the distance.

"Looking forward to it!" she heard Pan call after her.

* * *

**End Chapter 1! As you can see, I'll be following the show but only to an extent. Some things from the show I'll include, but it won't be verbatim. I'll change some things and elaborate on some things.**

**Hope you liked Chapter 1! Please review! It really does push me to write faster. =)**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
